


domestic

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin reflects on where he and Eliot have ended up.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornInTheDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInTheDusk/gifts).



It isn't until Quentin and Eliot get their own apartment together that it really starts to sink in. That they're together now, for the rest of their lives, if they want to be.

Quentin tries not to smile as they brush their teeth over the same sink. Mainly because he doesn't want to get toothpaste everywhere.

Eliot still catches the twitch of his lips, though, and once they're done, asks, "What?"

"Nothing. Just happy. Will you make salmon for dinner tonight?"

Eliot wraps his arms around Quentin. "Baby, keep looking at me like that, I'll make you whatever you want."


End file.
